Broken Angel
by Elizarena
Summary: She's a prisoner of the darkest of evils.He's a spy for the good.She would give her life for the cause,as would he.But that won't be necessary,but other things must be found to repel the darkness that is so dificult to keep from swallowing the wizarding w


Broken Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"So, my broken angel, what shall you be playing for your attentive listeners this eve?" asked the purple robed wizard in a tone that sounded exactly like a serpent, if serpents could talk.  
  
He was sitting on a large chair, it was actually more like a throne, but Voldemort didn't call it that, so no one else did. He had once told her that he felt such a show of power, such as a throne, was stupid, "Why have something that symbolizes my power when I, myself, symbolize it well enough?"  
  
"Whatever you wish, as usual," Alandra answered in an even and emotionless tone of voice.  
  
She had learned long ago that there really wasn't any reason to fight on this point. If she played willingly, she could play almost anything she wished, therefore playing the songs that would affect the Death eater dogs and there kennel master any way she wanted.  
  
You see, Alandra could project emotions through her singing, a rare gift to be sure, and one of the few gifts she had he didn't know about. So, as long as she could sing she could help the poor people who were dragged in front of Voldemort, she couldn't save them all together, but she could help. She could separate there mind from there body to the point where they felt as if it were someone else being tortured, and they just having aches of sympathy. Or she could distract them by showing them happy memories, or just speed them along to the inevitable.  
  
-God, I hate it here! Well, at least I'm not her, - she thought to herself, looking down at the unconscious woman on the steps of the dais, -If only Severus were here, at least I'd have a chance of saving her. - Alandra sighed to herself, she knew he wouldn't come though, he had been discovered. For a while, after she had helped him realize what he was doing was hurting people who felt, not just stupid animals, she had hoped he could help her escape. But then she realized that he thought she was a willing servant, -Like a psychic and empathy could possibly serve him at all willingly. - The only reason she did even this was because she was able to help those people, and people like Severus and the Malfoy boy realize what they did was harmful, and therefore (if they weren't so obsessed with causing pain that they were spurred on by the fact) help them realize there mistake before they were past redemption in this life.  
  
"Of course, as always. Play the usual, oh, but first play the new one you learned from that musician the other day. It's so.. dark!" he stated. -He would be happy about that, if he could feel anything any more- she thought to herself.  
  
She began to play the new song, it made her sick to sing those words of pain or death, but luckily it was one easy to empathy through, and one she could use for magic. Another gift, but one the kennel master was aware of, if not the fact that she didn't have to say those stupid magic words to make it happen. Yes, her harp, guitar, viola, voice, or any other instrument, had the same effect as a wand.  
  
Before she had played long, she sensed a presence, someone new, not one of those death-eating dogs. Someone, while not totally pure (what sane and intelligent adult was?) he, don't ask how she knew it was a he (not yet at least), she could tell he was just as revolted as she at what these "men", they weren't, any of them, deserving of being called men, were going to do. Maybe she could convince him to get out or tell her how to help him.  
  
She could sense his confusion, and his terror. It was only terror for a second, but it had been there. :OH, that's right. You have no idea who I am. I am Alandra, you see the girl with on the dais at the feet of the Kennel Master?: At this she sensed his affirmative answer, :Well that's me. No matter how silly that sounds. You are in grave danger, I don't think you want the dogs to find you; I couldn't help you much then.: :I think I can handle myself, I've been doing this for a while.: was his response.  
  
Alandra was surprised at how quickly the man had picked up on how to respond, which is, just incase you were wondering, just think it as if you meant to say out loud. :I can guarantee I have been doing this longer, sir. But if you insist, I recommend you meet me here,: she imprinted the picture of the tiny garden connected to her cell, :After the meeting.:  
  
:How do I know this isn't a trap?: He asked warily.  
  
She sighed; this shouldn't have surprised her :Because I am unable to lie mind to mind. If I did you would sense it.:  
  
:We'll see, I'll think about it.:  
  
:Fine,: she thought, a bit more snappish then she meant to be, :but if I were you, I would not stay here much longer.:  
  
:I must, it is my job.:  
  
:If you must, but just try to stay hidden. I will talk with you after the meeting, if you decide to meet with me, that is. Oh, and if you do, wait for half-an-hour before you come, and make sure you there isn't anyone there with me. I have to go now, they're starting. Good-bye. And good luck.: With that she stopped communicating with the stranger, although she sensed he tried to make a reply, but all her attention was on the woman that the dogs had begun to feed upon.  
  
___-===.===-___  
  
-Damn it! - Sirius thought, -What the bloody hell am I doing this for. It's probably a Merlin forsaken trap, for magic's sake! -  
  
-Ah, but your doing it anyway, aren't you, Sirius? Cause you may be able to help your friends, as always. - Sirius argued with himself. He did this every time he went on a mission, and the outcome was always the same, he would do whatever was best for his side. No matter the consequences, with the exception of if his godson or someone equally important was in danger. He finally reached the wall that strange woman had told him to go to. He listened carefully. He heard voices.  
  
"You are done today, mudblood. Be prepared for tomorrow," he recognized that voice, it was one of the Deatheaters. When he heard the door close, he climbed cautiously over the wall, making sure everyone really was gone. When he knew the cost was clear he hopped down into a decent sized garden filled with trees, flowers, and small animals. Looking around for the woman, he found her sitting on a bench by the door, a bruise on her face that had not been there before. When Sirius reached her, he took her head (without asking I might add!) to examine the bruise.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this happens sometimes. I'll heal once we're done," Alandra informed him, pushing his hands away.  
  
"But I can treat it," he told her; obviously he hadn't listened to her previous sentence.  
  
"I said I would take care of it! Or do you think me incompetent after being stuck in the kennel for all these years. Do you think music and mindspeech are my only gifts? I said I could handle it!" But he didn't look convinced. She sighed, obviously she'd have to prove it, and anyway this would be as good a time as ever to prove she would be of use. "Just watch, stranger." She began to strum on the mandolin they had given her for the night, concentrating on the hand shaped bruise on her face first. She could see the broken capillaries and damaged tissue cells repairing, it tingled, a kind of cool tingle. The bruise was now barely visible, she left it at that since it was best to let the body finish healing itself or it will become weaker it that spot, especially in the case of broken bones and torn ligaments, and weaken the natural immune system as a whole. She then moved on to the bruises that were not visible over the few garments she was given every morning.  
  
She stopped abruptly, having done all she could, and looked to see the reaction of the man in front of her. He looked confused. "How.how do you do that, Alandra?"  
  
"I told you I have gifts. That is one of them, when I play it is much like when you use a wand, except I don't have to say those silly semi-Latin words," the musician answered with a reassuring smile. "Would you like to sit, stranger?" she offered, indicating the seat beside her on the bench.  
  
"Wait," he said, "aren't you going to ask my name?"  
  
"No, because if I know your name and Voldemort," at the sound of that name Sirius cringed, "somehow catches it, either on my mind or tongue, he will know it is not one of his dark dogs. But if your name is unknown to me, I will be able to convince him it is one of his more. questionable dogs."  
  
"Ahh, makes sense," with that said, he sat. "So, how do you think you can help us? I can help you escape if that is what you wish."  
  
"No," she said very forcibly, enough to surprise him. She didn't even consider escaping, why? "I am needed here. I can help the innocent, and try and prevent some from joining this hell pack. It is my fault I am here, and I will not leave until I have finished my job!" He could tell that even if he had known how to get her out, she never would have accepted.  
  
"What mission?" he asked curiously. Maybe there was another group of people fighting, maybe more allies. Maybe more with gifts like she.  
  
"I acted alone, Sir Hero. There are no more like myself, at least not to my knowledge," she stated absently.  
  
"How did you.?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no!" she assured him quickly, "I did not read the thoughts in you mind. I saw the look on your face and sense the emotions, and put two and two together. You learn a lot about people when you observe such animalistic ones as are sheltered here."  
  
"Good," he said, but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
Alandra turned and looked into the mans eyes, :I will never read anyone's, not even the Kennel Master's, mind without there express permission, or extreme need.: That said she got up and began to pace the garden. :So, do you think you will be able to let me help you?:  
  
"Could you .stop that?" he said in a pained voice, "I'm not used to hearing a voice, at least one that isn't my own, in my head."  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she apologized sincerely, "I forget that I do it, I mindspeak more than I verbally speak now days. So how can I help?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we can find a way. If nothing else, just continue on as you have, do that until I return."  
  
"Of course," she replied, and as he climbed the wall she reached out :And I will do nothing to jeopardize my position here, unless it could bring all the pain the bastard has caused to an end. I do too much good.: with a nod to her, he was gone, and she was alone again.  
  
"How long has it been since you talked to another decent human being, and weren't afraid you'd have to 'send them down the path'? How long since you've had true contact to the outside?" She asked herself. Too long, she thought, too long. 


End file.
